Bleh
Bleh (voiced by Sarah Silverman) is Princess Clara's mentally challenged cousin, her condition being the result of her mother drinking while she was pregnant. She has to wear a football helmet to protect her head, her eyes point in different directions (Strabismus), and she possesses a severe overbite (Malocclusion). Her arms are held in a way which suggest cerebral palsy, and she has Polydactyly, so she has to wear corrective shoes (even though she did wear high heels during her date with Captain Hero). (In one scene she is shown to have six toes on her right foot, but this appears to be an animation goof since in other scenes, her foot is shown with the correct number of toes.) However, the rest of her body is extremely attractive, akin to that of a Playboy Playmate. Her speech consists almost solely of blurbs taken from critical reviews of the film I Am Sam; she makes a harsh donkey-like braying sound when excited or distressed and she is prone to drooling. She sleeps in a pet carrier and she had a short-lived relationship with Captain Hero, with neither of them realizing that the other entered into the relationship to win a bet. She possesses the ability to count cards; this ability was inspired by Dustin Hoffman's character in Rain Man. Bleh's name is a reference to The Facts of Life, a reference to how Blair Warner's handicapped cousin pronounced Blair's name. Her overall appearance seems to resemble Ariel from The Little Mermaid; of course, this is because she is essentially a redheaded version of Clara, whose design is directly based on that of Ariel. Appearance Bleh is a girl who looks similar to her cousin with long, bright, red hair which appears to be a dim shade of brown at times and blue-green eyes that bulge out and go off in different directions. She wears a white hockey goalie's helmet and a brown coat with a light green turtleneck underneath. Underneath her clothing's, she has a very well-built ad sexy body with curvy side and full breasts. She stands in a position in which her hands and legs are slightly bent in an awkward position and she speaks in an extremely loud and broken voice. Personality Bleh is a stereotypical mentally challenged girl who is always walking around in awkward positions and doesn't make any sense most of the time she talks. However, she may be more smart than she comes on because it turns out that her entire relationship with Captain Hero was all just because Spanky Ham's mentally challenged cousin made a bet with her, telling her to do that. Also, when she stripped herself, and got in the hot tub with Captain Hero and Spanky, she seemed to not be moving in her normal, awkward position way, but in a more smooth and even seductive way, meaning that she was possibly doing this on purpose in order to seduce Captain Hero into dating her so that she would get the $50 that Spanky's mentally challenged cousin bet her. She was also able to escape her cradle by herself when Princess Clara thought that only she was able to lock and unlock the cage door to it. Bleh is also kind of obsessed with sex as she made Captain Hero have sex with her in that episode when he really didn't want to, and she got them locked into a really twisted position, not to mention the way she seduced him and Spanky, earlier in the hot tub (these information can be in The Other Cousin). Episode Appearances *The Other Cousin (Debut) *Ghostesses in the Slot Machine *The Drawn Together Clip Show Appearances The Other Cousin: Bleh is first introduced who has a short-lived relationship with Captain Hero. At the end of the DVD version of the episode, we see that all of Bleh's friends from the mental institution are retarded versions of the Drawn Together housemates with Bleh being the retarded version of Princess Clara. Ghostesses in the Slot Machine: Captain Hero and Spanky Ham bring Bleh to the casino to take advantage of her card counting ability. The Drawn Together Clip Show: Bleh and her friends have cameo appearances as audience members at the clip show inside the school bus. Trivia *Although Bleh's hair is orange, it appeared to be brown when she first stepped off of the short carriage as well as her cameo in Ghostesses in the Slot Machine in The Other Cousin. *Apparently, her breakup with Captain Hero did not end their relationship entirely as they were seen with each other once again in Ghostesses in the Slot Machine. Gallery Bleh_without_her_helmet.png|Bleh without her helmet and big coat Herobleh.jpg|Captain Hero saying goodbye to Bleh Bleh in GITSM.png|Bleh's cameo in Ghostesses in the Slot Machine. Category:Characters Category:Minor and recurring characters Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Enemies of Clara Category:Claire's Family Category:Pregnant Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Princesses